Ren Kisaki (Earth-1513)
For the mainstream character see: Justin Foley, or see alternate reality versions. Ren Kisaki (b. January 29) is a shinigami, the lieutenant of the 17th Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Yuna Ōtsutsuki. He was previously the 3rd seat of the 6th Division, serving under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. 'History' Early Years Ren was born into the Kisaki clan, a family of medical experts, where he started to study medicine at a very early age. After graduating from the Academy, Ren initially served under Retsu Unohana in the 4th Division, along with Yuna Ōtsutsuki. He and Yuna were later moved to the 6th Division, serving under Byakuya Kuchiki, where Ren was eventually promoted to the rank of 3rd seat. Expansion of Gotei 13 With the expansion of the Gotei 13 in 1981, Yuna assigned Ren as her lieutenant. Invasion of Soul Society Ren was ordered by Yuna to not engage with the Ryoka, as she quickly deduced that the "invaders" were only attempting to save a friend, namely Rukia Kuchiki, also understanding that something larger was at hand. 'Powers' Powers as a Shinigami Master Healer: Ren learned the healing techniques that he currently uses from Captain Retsu Unohana. He has become extremely knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. Like his former mentor, he is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques and herbal healing. Kidō Master: Ren has displayed his knowledge and mastery of healing Kidō, which are among the best within Soul Society, having been taught by Captain Unohana herself. Ren is well-versed in a variety of Kidō, highly masterful in healing Kidō and is able to easily use high-level Hadō and Bakudō spells without incantation. Expert Swordsman: Ren is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Ren is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo. Hakuda Expert: Ren can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. He is well versed in hand-to-hand combat in instances where he is lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give him an edge in battle. Immense Spiritual Power: Ren possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, he possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is teal-coloured. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Ren possesses a genius-level intellect. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' *'Hair:' Ren has short blonde hair kept in a spiky fashion. He also usually has little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' He wears the standard Shinigami robes, and the seventeeth division's lieutenant armband on his left arm. 'Personality' Ren is charismatic with an affable demeanor. Known for his wit and subtle humor, he is very easy to talk to. Ren believes that the ends justify the means. Ren easily assumes a leadership position, especially when it comes to healing. He holds great concern for his team members and his friends and is willing to do whatever it takes to rescue them from harm. Ren believes that he has a duty to find people who need saving. 'Equipment' Weapons Zanpakutō: Shinri Ryūshō ("Truth of the Crystal Dragon") is Ren's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of ???. It has a golden guard, with bright teal hilt-wrapping and a dark teal sheath. His Zanpakutō is a Crystal-type. *'Shikai:' Shinri Ryūshō's release command is "Speak your truth". In its Shikai form, Shinri Ryūshō transforms into a ???. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Shinri Ryūshō can convert any matter into crystal, from physical material to moisture in the air, allowing it to turn anything into a weapon. When used on living creatures, targets can be crystallised down to the cellular level, imprisoning them so long as the crystals are in place and shattering them if the crystals are struck. Shinri Ryūshō can also manipulate pre-existing crystals and crystalline structures. Shinri Ryūshō cannot crystallise raw energy or Reiatsu, as they have no physical mass to crystallise, allowing those with good Reiatsu control to counter it. Shinri Ryūshō is also susceptible to a specific sound wave frequency: because crystal requires a very precise build-up of molecules, the proper sound waves can break down the build-up before the crystal can properly form. ***'Crystal Pentagonal Prison:' Ren completely encases his opponents in crystal using the surface beneath them. When shattered, the bodies of the victims disintegrate along with the crystal particles. ***'Crystal Armour:' This technique allows Ren to cover his skin with a thin sheet of crystal that improves his defence against physical attacks. This armour can also aid him to perform stronger physical attacks. ***'Crystal Imprisonment Wave:' A technique that allows Ren to send a wave of crystal particles through the air to encase anything crystal. ***'Crystal Lance:' This technique allows Ren to create a large and sharp spear-like crystal surrounding his forearm, which he can use to impale his target. ***'Crystal Needles:' Ren creates long, sharp crystals that shoot at the target at extremely high speeds with pinpoint accuracy. He can also create smaller version of crystals to trap his target. ***'Jade Crystal Blade:' Ren materialises a pink crystal blade on his forearm to engage in combat. It has proven to be durable enough to block a Zanpakutō. If need be, he can create a crystal blade on each forearm. ***'Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon:' Ren crystallises a material in the area, and then turns it into a dragon. It can be used as a means to travel or to attack a target. Several dragons can also be made and manipulated at once. ***'Giant Crystal Hexagonal Shuriken:' Ren creates a giant crystal shuriken, resembling a snowflake, and throws it at the enemy. ***'Jade Crystal Clone:' By using a crystal mirror as a medium, Ren can create clones of himself that emerge from the mirror. *'Bankai:' Zettai-Tekina Shinri Ryūshō ("Absolute Truth of the Crystal Dragon"). **''Bankai Special Ability:'' ***'Jade Crystal Labyrinth:' First Ren creates a large number of crystal mirrors. Then he can grow these mirrors into a gigantic labyrinth consisting of red crystals. Enemies trapped inside it will mostly be lost because of the fact that the red crystals reflect their personal image as well as generates mirror images of the routes, paths, and details within the labyrinth, confusing and intimidating them. Because of the crystal's stable molecular structure, a simple attack focused at one point is rendered useless, and its wide surface will disperse the force of wide range attacks, reducing their effectiveness. To overcome this technique, an attack that has impact force both wide and powerful is required to smash through it. ***'Giant Crystal Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance:' Ren creates crystal shuriken in the shape of snowflakes to launch at the target. He can make them spin to increase their lethal power, and can break them off into multiple shards to catch an opponent off guard. 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Shinigamis Category:Single Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Aquarius (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-1513 Characters Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Masters Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Healers